


Восточные сказки

by CapOfWardrobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapOfWardrobe/pseuds/CapOfWardrobe
Summary: Закончилась война между людьми и духами, но условие мира весьма просто и сложно одновременно: семи смертни... добровольцам необходимо взять на себя ответственность за воспитание семерых человеческих детей. Только как выбрать этих "добровольцев"?





	Восточные сказки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновился я прекрасными иллюстрациями - сейчас уже их не найду, к сожалению - и японско-китайскими легендами. Что-то додумал сам, что-то взял оттуда, потом отсюда... ну а иллюстрации стали последним толчком всему )  
> Так что настоятельно рекомендую припомнить значение символов ворона и змеи в Японии ))

      Секунды тикали медленно, словно слиплись между собой. Течение времени вызывало неаппетитные ассоциации, вроде остывшей рисовой лапши. Тик. Так. Тик. Так. Полминуты тянулись невыносимо долго.  
  
      - Запаздывает, - вздохнул Кицунэ. Змей кивнул, не проявляя к "делам мирским" никакого интереса. Как и к тому, что его напарница, если можно так выразиться, игнорирует срочное собрание.  
  
      Прошло еще пять минут. Ворон тоскливо каркнул, перетекая в человеческую форму. Ну почему у остальных полуформы нормальные: красивые и правильные, - а у него вечно то ноги куриные - простите, вороньи - вылезут, то крылья вместо рук? Вот Змей: желтые ледяные глаза и аккуратные перламутровые когти. Залюбуешься! Правда, он носит маску.  
  
      Кто там еще? О, Кицунэ! Лисья морда, пять хвостов и мягкие лапы, которые удивительным и незаметным образом становятся человеческими пальцами, когда духу нужно что-то сделать руками. Или та же Змея, которая вечно являлась со змеиными хвостом и головой. И в таком длинном и многослойном кимоно, что не уследить, когда там у нее ноги, когда хвост - а когда это вообще тело ее спутницы-змейки на побегушках.  
  
      И только один Ворон, как полный идиот, носил маску. Потому что, хоть ты тресни, не получалось у него следовать этикету – конкретно правилу не показывать человеческое лицо - и одновременно сохранять величие, красоту и достоинство!  
  
      Прошло еще пять минут тоскливой тишины, наполненной вздохами и перешептываниями украдкой. Говорить в полный голос никто не осмеливался, ибо Дракон злобно зыркал на каждого, кто открывал пасть - или рот. То, что не он один пришел в этот раз с человеческим лицом, немного утешало раненое самолюбие Ворона.  
  
      Раздался едва слышный гул, затем послышался шелест шелка по камню и быстрые шаги.  
  
      - Прошу прощения у достопочтенного собрания, - Змея склонилась в поклоне, поднимая соединенные руки к лицу и слегка приседая. Вышло это у нее, как всегда, грациозно и вместе с тем самодостаточно.  
  
      - Не откажетесь рассказать причину, по которой вы опоздали на... - Ворон не удержался от едкого комментария, но запнулся: часов на скальном утесе не было. Слегка замявшись, он сумел вывернуться: - На столь длительный срок?  
  
      - Откажусь, - Змея была в маске! Ворон моргнул, не уверенный, не обманывают ли его глаза. Но нет - вон человеческие руки, со слабыми и плоскими ногтями, сама Змея ниже, чем когда заменяет ноги змеиным хвостом, и маска ритуальная, не праздничная, как у всех, кто пришел на этот совет. Похоже, ее на самом деле сорвали с какого-то дела, - с неудовольствием признал Ворон.  
  
      - Видите ли, это были крайне срочные внутренние дела, - склонила голову набок Змея, неторопливо шествуя к своему месту. - И разгласить их сему высочайшему собранию - и вам также, темный господин, - она явно усмехнулась, судя по голосу, - будет нарушением личного пространства. И, не побоюсь сказать, нарушением клятвы о сохранении тайны! - она всплеснула руками, грациозно опускаясь на каменное сиденье. Ворон закатил глаза, досадливо качнув головой.  
  
      - Этот раунд за тобой, Змея, а теперь позволь нам начать, наконец, собрание! - раздраженно оборвал их перепалку Дракон.  
  
      - Позволяю, - лениво шевельнула пальцем та. Кицунэ хохотнул, уложив хвосты на колени, а Ворона каркнула, на что Змея уставилась прямо ей в глаза. Обычно красные в животной форме, сейчас они были как горный хрусталь в прорезях маски. Серые, переменчивые. Ворон неожиданно осознал, что никогда до этого момента не видел настоящих глаз Змеи.  
  
      - Как вы знаете, мы совсем недавно закончили войну, - начал Дракон, устраиваясь поудобнее на своем камне. Он, в отличие от большинства других духов, любил свою животную форму и сейчас возвышался горой над остальными, в том числе и над своей женой. Правда, Ворон не представлял, как они уживаются. Два дракона вместе, бр-р-р...  
  
      - Ми... Дракон, я тебя умоляю, короче, - процедила Змея, барабаня человеческими пальцами по подлокотнику. Ворон настолько засмотрелся на них, что чуть не пропустил мимо ушей ее оговорку - о Солнце, она правда сейчас чуть не назвала Дракона по имени?!  
  
      - Змея, сиди смирно, - вместо Дракона одернул ее Змей. - Ничего страшного не случится. Я присмотрю.  
  
      Он поднялся с трона и, заручившись молчаливым согласием Дракона (тот просто кивнул, пробормотав что-то нелицеприятное насчет игл и задниц), рассыпался песчинками, которые подхватил порыв ветра. "Позер," - синхронно поморщились Ворон с Лисой. Змея сменила позу, согнув ноги в коленях и уложив их набок. Все заинтересованно проводили взглядом босые пятки, вымазанные грязью и травяным соком. Ворон уловил приглушенный шепот удивления, вроде бы это был Кот: "Ну и дела... Кажется, мы что-то пропустили".  
  
      С этим Ворон был согласен целиком и полностью. Змея еще никогда не показывалась в таком непотребном виде. Это выбивало из колеи, дух просто представить не мог, что такое могло случиться, чтобы образец благочестия и строгости явился босым, в маске, а не полуживотной форме, да еще без своей вечной спутницы-трехметровой змеи, которая частенько шипела язвительные комментарии на ушко своей хозяйке.  
  
      - Так вот, - собрался с мыслями Дракон. - Война. Да. Война закончилась совсем недавно... - его спутница закатила глаза и прошептала ему уголком рта, подсказывая. Дракон выдохнул жаркое пламя сквозь ноздри, покосился зло на безмятежную Змею и наконец изрек:  
  
      - Люди.  
  
      - Что? - переспросила Лиса, изящно взмахнув девятью хвостами. Пятихвостый Кицунэ уставился на это со здоровой ревностью и завистью более слабого духа к сильному, а остальные члены совета условно мужского пола заинтересованно прикипели взглядами к человеческим коленям, выглянувшим из-под простой белой рубахи.  
  
      Тишину нарушил выразительный вздох Змеи, которая подперла подбородок рукой и с неизбывной тоской уставилась прямо в глаза Дракону. Учитывая, что один его зрачок без учета радужки размером слегка недотягивал до тарелки, смотрелось это сюрреалистично.  
  
      Ворон сглотнул, посмотрел на Змею и признал, что ее человеческое тело тоже было очень ничего. Но все мысли о привлекательности различных духов вылетели из головы, когда Дракон сказал:  
  
      - Нам дадут воспитанников-людей.  
  
      - Что?! - а вот это было уже хором. Исключение составил Кицунэ, который молча уронил веер. И челюсть заодно.  
  
      - В качестве жеста доверия и доброй воли, - разъяснил Дракон. - Нам на воспитание отдается семь годовалых человеческих детей; с тем, чтобы мы воспитали их по своему усмотрению.  
  
      - Они понимают, что эти дети будут больше духами, чем людьми?! - Тигрица стала метаться перед своим "гнездом" из сухой травы и шкур. В животной ярости она хлестала себя хвостом по бокам. У нее всегда был взрывной темперамент - и потому она любила животную форму.  
  
      - Вообще-то они сами это предложили, - признался Дракон. - Значит, понимают.  
  
      - Они просто хотят потом узнать наши, скажем так, маленькие грязные тайны, - раздраженно и оттого громко проговорила Змея, ломая в хрупких пальцах каменный подлокотник. - Наглые засранцы!  
  
      Это тоже было нонсенсом. Змея при всем собрании ругнулась только один раз, когда ее посланец из клана сказал при всех весть о глобальном прорыве. Тогда она стремительно умчалась восстанавливать ткань мира, а все еще долго приходили в себя от обыкновенного словечка "Блять!".  
  
      - Но это у них вряд ли получится, - скептически заявил Ворон, размышляя над превратностями судьбы и о том, как можно избежать "счастливой" участи быть нянькой. Ему не улыбалось на несколько лет - сколько там? пятьдесят, сто нужно людям, чтобы повзрослеть? - выпасть из общественной жизни.  
  
      - Конечно, не получится! - возмущенно фыркнула Змея. - Ты что, имеешь столько же мозгов, сколько твое олицетворение в природе?  
  
      - Вороны - символ мудрости, - сдержанно отозвался дух. - А вот ты не слишком стараешься поддержать репутацию свою и своего коллеги.  
  
      - Это сейчас второстепенно, - отмахнулась Змея. - Дракон, не молчи, что они еще говорят? - она села на колени, похлопывая себя ладошками по бедрам.  
  
      - Копия договора уже у всех вас в ваших кабинетах, - рыкнул Дракон. Он нервно скреб лапами по земле, словно кошка, утаптывающая себе место. - Должны там быть... - он взглянул на небо, каким-то образом читая время по звездам и планетам. - Через минуту семь секунд.  
  
      - Ах ты ж таймер наш! - умилилась Змея, облизывая повлажневшие от яда губы.  
  
      - И кому же выпадет «честь» позаботиться о человеческих личинках? - поинтересовался Кицунэ манерным голосом, обмахиваясь веером. Ворон прищурился. Одна из причин, по которым он не любил лис, была их извечная самоуверенность.  
  
       - Ты среди них, - душевным тоном заявил Дракон, наигранно утомленно растягивая свое тело вдоль утеса.  
  
      - Что?! Не-ет! - завопил пятихвостый. - Я мужчина! При моем виде даже рыбки дохнут, а растения засыхают, кончая жизнь самоубийством! Ты понимаешь?.. Они просто стараются сэкономить время себе и мне, потому что сдохнут все равно, только чуть позже!  
  
      - Кицунэ, Феникс, Змея, - владычицу гор и озер Дракон назвал с особой радостью и предвкушением. - Кот, Тигрица, Змей... ладно, пошутил - Змей у нас счастливчик! - он рассмеялся в полный голос, и смешок прозвучал как раскат грома.  
  
      - Прошу меня извинить... Так, пятеро. Еще два места почетных воспитателей займут... - Дракон прищурился. - Паук и Ворон!  
  
      - Что-о?.. - возмущенно заныл молчавший до этого арахнид. - Демоны и дыры в ткани мира, ну почему я-а-а?!...  
  
      - Я бы тоже хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос! - вспылил Ворон. Да Дракон в своем уме или как?! От его вида, вон, как сказал Кицунэ, рыбки дохнут!  
  
      - Это за грехи твои, Ворон. Смиритесь, - замогильным тоном произнесла Змея. - Это наша судьба, мальчики!  
  
      - Мы тебе не мальчики!!! - хором завопили оскорбленные в лучших чувствах духи.  
  
      Дракон только вздохнул.


End file.
